ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg (comics)
Cyborg is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez and first appears in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). Originally known as a member of the Teen Titans, Cyborg was established as a founding member of the Justice League in DC's 2011 reboot of its comic book titles and subsequently in the 2016 relaunch of its continuity. The character appears in the DC Extended Universe, where he is played by actor Ray Fisher. This adaptation of Cyborg had a cameo appearance in the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and a main role in the 2017 film Justice League, and is set to appear in a standalone Cyborg film in 2020. Fictional character biography Victor Stone is the son of Silas Stone and Elinore Stone, scientists who use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. While these treatments are ultimately successful and Victor's IQ subsequently grows to genius levels, he grows to resent his treatment. He strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle in which Victor strives for independence, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such as athletics and abandoning his studies. Victor's association with underage criminals leads him down a dark path in which he is often injured, but he still lives a "normal" life in which he is able to make his own decisions. He occasionally refuses to participate in Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. Teen Titans Vic joins the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and freaks and has remained with that group ever since. His teammates are like a group of juveniles who are adjusting to their own prosthetics for they idolize him because of his fancy parts and his exciting adventures. It also turns out that their beautiful teacher Sarah Simms, who has often assisted Cyborg and the Titans, admires him as well. Another person who sees past the cybernetic shell is Dr. Sarah Charles, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who helps him to recuperate after having his cybernetic parts replaced. Cyborg and Dr. Charles date for some time and she, along with Changeling, keeps trying to reach him when he is seemingly mindless following the severe injuries he incurs during the "Titans Hunt" storyline. Deaths and rebirths Although Cyborg's body was repaired by a team of Russian scientists after the missile crash he had been in, albeit with more mechanical parts than previously, his mind was not. Eventually, his mind was restored by an alien race of computer intelligences called the Technis, created from the sexual union of Swamp Thing and a machine-planet when Swamp Thing was travelling through space. Cyborg, however, had to remain with the Technis both to maintain his mind and because, in return for restoring him, he had to teach them about humanity. He took the name Cyberion, and gradually started becoming less human in outlook, connecting entirely to the Technis planet. Eventually, Cyberion returned to Earth, establishing a Technis construct on the moon and a smaller base on Earth. With Vic's consciousness dormant, but his desire for companionship controlling the actions of the Technis' planet, it began kidnapping former Titans members, his conscious mind so suppressed that he was not only searching for deceased Titans, but even sent one probe looking for himself as Cyborg. He ended up plugging them into virtual reality scenarios, representing what he believed to be their "perfect worlds"; for example, Beast Boy was back with the Doom Patrol, Damage was spending time being congratulated by the Justice Society as a true hero, and Nightwing was confronted by a Batman who actually smiled and offered to talk about their relationship. Although the Titans were freed, there was a strong disagreement between them and the Justice League over what action to take; the League believed that there was nothing left of Victor to save, whereas the Titans were willing to try, culminating in a brief battle, where the Atom and Catwoman (who had followed the Justice League to investigate) sided with the League while the Flash fought with the Titans. While Vic was distracted trying to aid his friends, a Titans team consisting of Changeling and the original five Titans were sent by Raven to try making contact with Vic's human side, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel moved the moon back to its proper place. Eventually, thanks primarily to Changeling's encouragement, and Omen and Raven holding Vic together long enough to come up with a plan, Vic's consciousness was restored, and "downloaded" into the Omegadrome, a morphing war-suit belonging to former Titan Minion. In the wake of this event, the Titans reformed and Vic was part of the new group. However, he felt less human than ever before. Shortly after this, Nightwing revealed he had cloned Vic's body, and by flowing the Omegadrome through the clone, Vic regained his human form, but still had the abilities of the Omegadrome. He often used the Omegadrome to recreate his original look in battle. With his newfound humanity, Vic took a leave of absence, moving first to L.A. with Beast Boy and then to Central City. While in Central City, Vic was involved in one of the Thinker's schemes, helping Wally hack the Thinker's attempt to plug himself into the minds of Central City's population so that Wally could outthink his opponent, though Vic lost the abilities of the Omegadrome in the process. Mentor Vic mentored the new incarnation of the Teen Titans, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the third Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such as Deathstroke, Brother Blood, Doctor Light, The Titans Tomorrow, and a brainwashed Superboy and Indigo during a team up with the Outsiders in the Insiders storyline. In the end, Cyborg was the only one capable of standing up to Dr. Light, thanks to his solar shields, although he makes it clear that he only won the fight because the rest of the Titans had softened Light up first. "Infinite Crisis" and beyond During the 2005–2006 storyline "Infinite Crisis", Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was found during the Rann-Thanagar War. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the reset center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to recreate the multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. According to 52 Week 5, Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home. After being severely damaged during the events of "Infinite Crisis", Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakers Wendy and Marvin. He awoke a year later to find a wholly different Teen Titans being led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. He is still a member of the team, but feels that Kid Devil and Ravager are hardly worthy Titans, and thus is attempting to find a way to reform "the real Titans". After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused, saying that his skills were needed with the Doom Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state. It appears that although Cyborg has returned to the team, the role of leader is now in the hands of Robin. He does however retain the position of statesman amongst the team and occasionally plays second-in-command. In Justice League of America (vol. 2) #3, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agree that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern and Black Canary take over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg is not amongst the roster. In the Teen Titans East one-shot, Cyborg gathered together a new team of Titans. During a training exercise, the group was attacked by Trigon, and Cyborg was blasted by a giant energy beam. He was last seen in a crater, with only his head and torso remaining. Titans In the aftermath of Trigon's assault in the Titans East one shot, Cyborg has been placed into a special hoverchair while he recuperates. Cyborg's body is completely repaired in Titans #5. Soon after, the resurrected and unbalanced Jericho enters Cyborg's body, using him to manipulate the defenses at Titans Tower to kill the Teen Titans. Jericho's plans are foiled when Static, the newest Teen Titan, uses his electrical powers to overload the Tower's systems, causing feedback that knocks Jericho out of Cyborg.Teen Titans Annual #1 After recovering, Cyborg pretends to still have Jericho inside of him, in order to draw out Vigilante, who was currently targeting Jericho. The plot works too well when Vigilante appears and shoots Cyborg in the head.Titans vol. 2, #12 2008 miniseries In an unspecified time during the Teen Titans comics, a man with enhancements similar to Cyborg's attacks Dr. Sarah Charles on the day of her wedding to Deshaun, a young scientist. Cyborg rushes in for the save, discovering how Deshaun, connected to Project M, has sold the technology used to turn Stone into Cyborg to the military. He also finds that the enhanced man was Ron Evers, once Vic's best friend now turned terrorist, who was seeking vengeance for the soldiers used as test subjects. After Cyborg manages to calm down his friend and discovers the truth: Mr. Orr, revealed as the mastermind behind Project M's cyborg research, brings his Stone-derived best subjects: the current Equus, an armored form of the Wildebeest, and a cyberized man sporting enhancements even more powerful than Stone's current ones called Cyborg 2.0. Cyborg 2.0 turns out to be the Titans Tomorrow Cyborg 2.0, snatched from his proper timeline and cajoled by Orr into fighting his younger self for the possession of their shared technology and Orr's permission to use it in the battlefield. Cyborg is soon forced to fight simultaneously against the Phantom Limbs, an elite force of soldiers crippled in the Middle East and restored by his tech, and the Cyborg Revenge Squad, a broader formation composed of the Fearsome Five, Magenta, Girder, the Thinker, and Cyborgirl. Although the Cyborg Revenge Squad soon gains the upper hand, with the help of his fellow Titans Cyborg is able to hold his own in combat, reverse engineer on the fly some of the future technology used by Cyborg 2.0, and enhance his own body enough to win against Mr. Orr. He later decides to get a new lease in life, forgiving Deshaun and Sarah Charles on their wedding day for abusing his technology, resuming dating Sarah Simms and having the Phantom Limbs fitted with new, non-military, prosthetics. It is however implied the Phantom Limbs, unwilling to see Stone's offer as a sign of good will, are trying to get back their weaponized prosthetics and wait for a rematch. Blackest Night and JLA During the events of Blackest Night, Cyborg joins with Starfire, Beast Boy, and several other heroes to form an emergency team to fight off the army of dead Titans who have been reanimated as Black Lanterns. He later joins in the final battle at Coast City. Following the dissolution of the current JLA after Justice League: Cry for Justice, Cyborg is invited by Donna to join Kimiyo Hoshi's new Justice League.Justice League of America vol. 2, #40 (January 2010) He befriends Red Tornado, and claims that he has come up with a plan to make him indestructible.Justice League of America vol. 2, #41 (February 2010) After a battle with Doctor Impossible's gang, Cyborg is forced to take a leave of absence from the team in order to not only help rebuild Red Tornado, but also help Roy Harper, who had his arm severed by Prometheus.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #43 During this time, Victor leads Superboy and Kid Flash to the city of Dakota to rescue the Teen Titans, who had been defeated and captured by Holocaust.Teen Titans vol. 3, #81 The Titans emerge victorious from the battle after Kid Flash uses his powers to send Holocaust plummeting into the Earth's inner core.Teen Titans vol. 3, #82 Despite apparently being written off the team, writer James Robinson explained that Cyborg will continue to have a presence on the JLA, and will even be given a co-feature in the back of the book for Justice League of America #48–50. In the co-feature, Cyborg battles Red Tornado after he has been driven insane by the power of the Starheart. In the midst of the battle, a flashback reveals that Victor had rebuilt Red Tornado using self-replicating nanites similar to the ones that Prometheus infected Roy with after cutting off his arm, thus making the android indestructible.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #46 Cyborg manages to free Red Tornado his power matrix.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #48 Cyborg briefly appears in Justice League: Generation Lost, where he is shown helping Wonder Woman and Starfire search for Maxwell Lord after his resurrection.Justice League: Generation Lost #1 Following an adventure in another dimension, Static is left powerless, and Miss Martian is rendered comatose. Cyborg stops the powerless Static from returning to Dakota, and instead tells him that he and a scientist named Rochelle Barnes will be taking him to Cadmus Labs to find a way to get his powers back and awaken Miss Martian. As Static packs up his belongings, Cyborg and Rochelle have a conversation which reveals that they are lying to Static, and have an ulterior motive for taking the two Titans to Cadmus.Teen Titans vol. 3, #87 He later appears in the final two issues of The Return of Bruce Wayne, where he helps his former teammate Red Robin in his attempt to stop Bruce Wayne from inadvertently unleashing an apocalyptic explosion of Omega Energy. Cyborg and Red Tornado later travel to the moon alongside Doctor Light, Animal Man, Congorilla, Zauriel, Tasmanian Devil and Bulleteer as part of an emergency group of heroes gathered to assist the Justice League in their battle against Eclipso. Shortly into the battle, Cyborg and the others are taken over by Eclipso and are turned against their JLA comrades.Justice League of America vol. 2, #56 The reserve JLA members are all freed after Eclipso is defeated.Justice League of America (vol. 2) #57 (July 2011) The New 52 . Art by Ivan Reis.]] As of August 2011, Cyborg is featured as one of the main characters in a new Justice League ongoing series written by Geoff Johns and drawn by Jim Lee as part of DC's The New 52 relaunch. Johns has said of Cyborg, "He represents all of us in a lot of ways. If we have a cellphone and we're texting on it, we are a cyborg—that's what a cyborg is, using technology as an extension of ourselves." The first storyline takes place five years in the past and details the revised origin of the original Justice League. Victor Stone appears as a high school football star who is heavily sought after by a number of college scouts, but apparently has a distant relationship with his father, Silas. After winning a big game, Victor is shown calling his father and angrily telling him that he broke his promise and missed yet another one of his son's games.Justice League vol. 2, #1 (August 2011) Later Victor appears at S.T.A.R. Labs where his father works. The scientists appear to be working on the Mother Box that Superman came in contact with from the Parademon. Victor engages in another argument with his father and tells him that the scouts were there to give him full scholarships to college. When asking if his father will ever appear at any of his games, his father replies "No." Just then the Mother Box explodes, killing the other scientists and destroying most of Victor's body while Victor's father looks on in horror.Justice League vol. 2, #2 (October 2011) Silas does everything he can for Victor's survival. He along with Sarah Charles, and T. O. Morrow go in "The Red Room" in S.T.A.R. labs which contains every piece of technology from around the world. Silas attempts to treat Victor with something that has never been attempted before and he is seen injecting Victor with some type of nanites and having Dr. Morrow put the robotic pieces on Victor (devices such as: a Promethean skin graft, Doctor William Magnus' responsometer, Anthony Ivo's A-maze operating system, The classified and prototypical B-maze operating system and Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer). Vic's life is saved and the energies from the motherbox are incorporated into his new form as Cyborg. This allows Victor to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans.Justice League vol. 2, #3 (November 2011) In the following issue we see Victor as Cyborg. As the issue opens Victor cannot feel his hands or legs. He sees himself for the first time with his robotic parts and is panicked by his new body. Suddenly, Parademons burst into the red room and leap toward Sarah Charles. However, Cyborg's defense system's reacts automatically weaponizing his arm into a sound cannon from which he fires his powerful white noise cannon, disintegrating the two Parademons and blasting a gigantic hole in the Star Labs building. After saving Sarah's life Victor asks his father what has happened to him, his father tells him that he couldn't let him die. Cyborg obviously distraught exclaims, "You did this to me." and flees, despite Silas' plea for him to wait. Later in the street Cyborg sees a woman being set upon by a group of Parademons. He leaps to the woman's aid, punching the parademon. However, in ensuing scuffle Cyborg inadvertently absorbs some of the Parademon's components giving him access to Boom Tube technology. This new ability automatically transports or teleports Victor to where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman are fighting the Parademons, moments before Darkseid arrives. Cyborg fights alongside the other heroes against Darkseid and his Parademons, but despite their best efforts Darkseid proves to be too strong. Fortunately, Cyborg is able to reverse engineer the alien boom tube technology and with a considerable amount of stress on his systems he is able to teleport all the invading aliens including Darkseid off the planet, saving the Earth. After sending Darkseid back where he came from, Cyborg helps to found the Justice League. Victor has not begun any process of reconciliation with his father, who is primarily concerned with Victor's mechanics rather than his humanity. Cyborg primarily focuses on his super-heroics, aiding Batman and others when he can and monitoring crime through his cybernetics. After the villain David Graves makes an attack against the Justice League, Cyborg and his teammates travel to the Valley of Souls. There he learns that he walks the line between life and death. He sees a false apparition of his human self that tries to convince him that Victor Stone is dead and Cyborg is just an imitation. Victor quickly sees past this ruse, and he and the rest of the Justice League defeat Graves. We learn through a conversation with Flash, that Cyborg questions his humanity now that he is part machine and that he lives on the Watch Tower, the Justice League's headquarters.Justice League Vol.2 #13 Flash cracks a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood and assure Cyborg he is still human. During the Throne of Atlantis storyline, Cyborg at first rejects an upgrade his father has that would allow him to operate underwater at the price of his remaining lung which to him would mean sacrificing more of his humanity.Justice League Vol. 2 #15 However following the capture of the rest of the Justice League by Ohm who sentenced then to the bottom of the ocean, Cyborg as he calls in reserves to hold off Ohm's forces reluctantly accepted the upgrade.Justice League Vol. 2 #16 This allows him and Mera to rescue the others.Aquaman vol 7 #16 During the "Trinity War" storyline, Cyborg gets a visual of Shazam heading to Kahndaq, to which Batman assembles the Justice League with the help from Zatanna to meet in Kahndaq to stop Shazam.Justice League Vol. 2 #22 Following the supposed death of Doctor Light in Kahndaq, Batman tells Superman that Cyborg and Martian Manhunter are doing an autopsy to prove his death was not Superman's fault.Justice League of America Vol. 3 #6 As Wonder Woman leads the Justice League Dark to go look for Pandora, Cyborg is among the superheroes that remain at A.R.G.U.S. while Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Steve Trevor, the Justice League of America, Zatanna, and Phantom Stranger go to stop Wonder Woman.Justice League Dark #22 Cyborg was present when Atom tells him, Superman, Element Woman and Firestorm the true purpose of the creation of the Justice League of America and that she was spying on the Justice League which is how the Justice League of America ended up in Kahndaq.Justice League of America Vol. 3 #7 When the Crime Syndicate arrives on Prime Earth, Cyborg's old prosthetic parts combine to form a robot called Grid (who is operated by a sentient computer virus).Justice League Vol. 2 #23 During the Forever Evil event, after Batman and Catwoman drop Cyborg off to his father in Detroit,Forever Evil #2 he makes the choice to willingly receive a new cybernetic body and helps his father and Dr. Morrow create one that is slimmer in appearance so Cyborg could look more human.Justice League Vol. 2 #27 Working together with the Metal Men created by Doc Magus, Cyborg succeeds in shutting down Grid.Justice League Vol. 2 #29 Afterwards Cyborg helped newcomer to the group Shazam fit in with the league as the rest set out to find Power ring's missing accessory which flew off after the death of the former wearer.Forever Evil #4 While on monitor duty he and Shazam experiment with some of his magical powers to aid in finding the ring after joking of having an Xbox in his left shoulder; only for the young ward to conjure up a ping pong table, which they play while having spare time on their hands.Justice League Vol. 2 #31 Eventually the call goes out and everyone in the league mobilizes to secure the new rampaging Power Ring before the Doom Patrol does.Justice League Vol. 2 #32 After coaxing Billy into action against Jessica Cruis, Victor moves in to interface with the ring itself finding out a great about the ring of Volthoom and his current host only to be forcefully thrown out after the ring entity rejects him causing his systems to short circuit taking him out of the battle.Justice League Vol. 2 #33 He is last seen recovering at S.T.A.R. Labs after Shazam rushed him too the med bay after the power ring crisis was handled. While Superman and Lex Luthor battled Gorilla Grodd Cyborg gave Billy the okay to head out and see if they needed help as the former wondered what he saw within the ring after his dad warned him interfacing with it again could trap him in it forever.Justice League Vol. 2 #34 Afterwards, Lex Luthor and Captain Cold were accepted onto the team. An incident involving Batman's son, Damian Wayne, during the "Robin Rises Alpha & Omega" story arc in Batman led up to most of the justice League battling against Glorious Godfrey and a Parademon horde from Apokolips when they captured the chaos shard and the sarcophagus of Damian and later fled back home.Robin Rises: Omega #1 All the league members present, Cyborg included, state to an adamant Bruce Wayne that running headlong into unmarked X-factor territory for a suicide mission was less than ideal considering the consequences that could befall earth. This all boils over, eventually culminating with Batman hijacking Cyborg's teleportation systems to zip up to the Watchtower in an attempt to retrieve an experimental and highly dangerous combat suit in order to mete out his agenda; But Cyborg manages to block his administrative access so that he, Shazam, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Lex and Cold could physically restrain him, causing Batman to begrudgingly give up and retire to the batcave.Batman and Robin Vol 2 #34 After the Bat left, the rest of the Bat Family turned up asking Victor for help with some digitized doppelgangers of baddies that Bruce initially set up in order to distract the League, destabilize watchtower security to secure the Hellbat, and eventually use a personal Mother Box (secured from a Parademon kept in cold storage) to vacate to Apokolips.Batman and Robin Vol 2 #35 After making his way to the Batcave to meet with them, he's directed over to a console which enabled him to directly access the Batcomputer's more sophisticated systems. However, it was all a ruse utilizing a preemptive countermeasure devised by Batman tailored to Cyborg's specific weaknesses. Cyborg was temporarily incapacitated and was set into a VR simulation where he relived his more peaceful days in college, while Batgirl went to work on his Motherbox in order to secure a path towards Apokolips and chase after their father. But Victor eventually snapped out of his dream haze and followed them through, angered that they used him in such a way. Cyborg traveled along with Titus, who hitched a ride on his leg, to catch up with the rest of the Batman Family. They all then have a run in with the scavengers of Armegeddo who quickly vacate after some Apokoliptian Hunger Dogs make their way onto the scene. They eventually catch up with the armor-clad Dark Knight ripping his way through a sizable chunk of Apokolips's forces singlehandedly. Jason Tim and Barbara show Batman the Robin Medals Alfred gave them in order to remind him of his purpose, causing him to snap out of his berserker rage and note that Cyborg had reluctantly accompanied them to Hell itself. Having made their way into Darkseid's citadel where Kalibak was readying his Chaos Cannon to fire again, the caped crusaders kept Darkseid's forces occupied while Cyborg made short work of the massive war engine, literally tearing it in half. But when he went to set a timed self-destruct sequence within the Apokoliptian computers, Vic suffered a catastrophic feedback that fried most of his internal systems leaving him inoperable just as Darkseid himself made his appearance.Batman and Robin Vol 2 #36 While Batman fought and held Darkseid off, Cyborg ran Batgirl through a crash course on how to hot wire his own Motherbox. Since Darkseid smashed Batman's Boom Tube generator, Cyborg was their only chance off Apokolips. After successfully jury-rigging his internal systems, Cyborg and the rest of the Bat rogues made a hasty exit stage left as Bruce powered his recovered fragment of the Chaos Shard with Darkseid's Omega Effect, blasting Darkseid against a wall to cover their escape.Batman and Robin Vol 2 #37 In the aftermath, Cyborg, who is still unable to facilitate himself, wonders what is going on as Damian Wayne is successfully revived, however a second anomaly cranks out of the Boom Tube that was opened and Kalibak comes charging through it. With Kalibak occupied by the rest of the gang, Vic tries his best to reestablish his downed systems. He is successful and gains control over the still-open tube as Batman readies the Batplane. As Batman rams his jet into the evil New God sending him careening back to Apokolips, Cyborg closes the portal banishing Darksied's first born for good. With the threat over, Cyborg heads back topside to inform the rest of the league of what all transpired and stating he has JL business to attend to.Robin Rises: Alpha #1 An eponymous ongoing series, by writer David F. Walker and artist Ivan Reis, debuted in July 2015. DC Rebirth As of Rebirth, he is a part of Justice League. It is unclear whether he has the ability of flight in Rebirth. During Dark Nights: Metal, he is captured by the alternate Batmen of the Dark Multiverse, who attempt to hack him in order to learn the secrets of his teammates. As the crisis escalates, Cyborg is confronted by the controlling consciousness of other Mother Boxes, who claim that he will only gain the power to overcome the Dark Batmen if he fully surrenders to the Mother Box that powers his body at the cost of the transformation deleting his old personality. He is nearly tempted to give in to this transformation, but the appearance of Raven's soul-self convinces him to hold on to himself while partially succumbing to the transformation. This allows him to free his teammates and 'hack' the multiverse as they travel to find new allies in the battle against the Dark Batmen. Abilities Large portions of Victor Stone's body have been replaced by advanced mechanical parts (hence the name Cyborg), granting him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and flight. His mechanically-enhanced body, much of which is metallic, is far more durable than a normal human body. Cyborg's internal computer system can interface with external computers. Other features include an electronic 'eye' which replicates vision, but at a superhuman level. His mechanical parts contain a wide variety of tools and weapons, such as a grappling hook/line and a finger-mounted laser. Perhaps his most frequently-used weapon is his sound amplifier (often referred to as his "white sound blaster" in the comic books; the Teen Titans animated series calls it a "sonic cannon"), which can be employed at various settings either to stun the ears of his foes or to deliver concentrated blasts of sound potent enough to shatter rock or deform steel.Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #5 (July 1985), pg. 31. The entry on Cyborg mentions both a "sound amplifier" and a "sonic disruptor", and the illustration depicts him using his sonic weapon to shatter a rock. He can also leap great distances. In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170.Tales of the New Teen Titans #1 (June 1982); DC Special: Cyborg #1 (July 2008) Cyborg has tinkered over time with his cybernetic parts, enhancing his functions and abilities to levels beyond those set by his father. One feature that sets him apart from the "mass production" version built by Project M is a self-repair system, able to flawlessly repair the mechanical parts of his body, no matter how worn out they are, and even improve the health of the still biological parts to an unknown degree. Cyborg's New 52 (DCnU) functions Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows him to hear sounds from long distance, computer generator, sound amplifier (similar to a sonic cannon), and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions. This enhances his durability, strength, speed, and endurance. He also has multiple sensors, and can fly via rocket boosters. While he can use Boom Tubes, he usually use Jump Jets to help him leap great distances. His body can also absorb technology at will, as well as control technology and shift his body. He can also emit an EMP blast to disable any electrical devices within a fifty-meter radius, codenamed the "Heart Attack". His body uses the Grid, a program Vic and Batman created to help him better manage the constant flow of uploading and downloading data he receives on a constant basis; it acts as his solipisistic engram into the Cyberverse/Digitalverse where he can better prioritize and interface with the worldwide networking system, focusing on high-priority items and filter out other received data. As part of the events of the Throne of Atlantis Aquaman crossover, Cyborg's lungs were replaced by cybernetic lungs that allow him to breathe underwater. His body can also regenerate from damage, and he can enhance his strength. After he lost his original cybernetic enhancements which became Grid at the end of the Trinity War arc,Justice League Vol. 2 #27 during the Forever Evil event, he has his father Silas Stone and Dr. Morrow help create a new cybernetic body. As explained in that issue, by cutting down on strength, speed, and stamina, Cyborg's new cybernetic body looks slimmer in appearance as Victor describes looking more human compared to looking like a tank. It is unknown whether or not Cyborg had re-integrated the technology stripped from him after Grid's defeat. After a run in with alternate universe invaders calling themselves the "Techbreakers," Cyborg's systems had undergone a complete systems overhaul causing a new operating system to come online restoring him to life and healing his damaged circuitry as well as reintegrating his ruined flesh into it, turning him into a full on Techno-Organic being.DC Sneak Peak: Cyborg Collected editions Other versions Flashpoint In the Flashpoint event, the timeline is greatly altered. In this alternate version of events, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero (occupying the role held by Superman in DC's standard timeline). He attempts to put together a group to stop the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman's forces. However, the heroes he approaches all refuse, after Batman declines.Flashpoint #1 (May 2011) Cyborg connects the resistance member Lois Lane to spy on the Amazons for any information.Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance #1 (June 2011) Cyborg rescues people in the subway station from arsonist Heat Wave.Flashpoint: Legion of Doom #1 (June 2011) Abin Sur crashes on Earth; he is subsequently taken into custody by Cyborg and the US government to be questioned about his reasons for being on Earth. When Abin Sur is recovering, he is on a mission to retrieve the Entity, however Cyborg convinces him to join with Earth's heroes.Flastpoint: Abin Sur – The Green Lantern #2 (July 2011) Afterwards, Cyborg is seen talking with the President in his headquarters in Detroit. The President states that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted by a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit and suspicion leads to the Outsider. For Cyborg's failure, he is relieved of duty as the Element Woman sneaks into the headquarters. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flash for help in tracking down "Project: Superman", the government branch responsible for 'raising' Kal-El after his rocket destroyed Metropolis upon its arrival. Cyborg and them agree to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman, but only if Batman gets to choose who to recruit, and Cyborg agrees as long as he comes with them. The three sneak into the government underground bunkers, and the group comes across a giant vault door bearing the Superman logo. Cyborg opens the door and sees a weakened Kal-El, with the arrival of guards. Forced to escape, Kal-El's powers begin to manifest and flies off leaving them at the hands of the guards.Flashpoint #3 (July 2011) While they are fending off the guards, they are rescued by Element Woman. Later, Cyborg and other heroes arrive at the Marvel Family's place helping the Flash from drastically forgetting his memories. After the Flash is recovering, he asked to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war from casualty, although Cyborg and the heroes are not willing unless Batman wants to join them, because Cyborg explains to him that they believe Batman was invincible. However, the Flash convinces him that no one is invincible and the group of heroes are agreeing to join the Flash. The heroes arrive at New Themyscira to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, and the Flash tells Cyborg to find Aquaman's ultimate bomb to dispose of it.Flashpoint #4 (August 2011) Titans Tomorrow In the Titans Tomorrow storyline, a future version of Victor Stone called Cyborg 2.0 is a member of Titans East. He is shown having similar plating as the animated Cyborg from the Teen Titans cartoon.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #17–19 (December 2004 – February 2005) Earth-23 An alternate version of Cyborg appears as part of the Justice League of Earth-23 in the DC Multiverse.Action Comics (vol. 2) #9 Kingdom Come Cyborg appears as the third Robotman as part of Superman's Justice League. Robotman is now completely liquid metal. He is petrified by the nuclear blast. ''Injustice'' series ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Cyborg appears as a character in the prequel comic to the game, where he joins Superman's Regime to force peace on the world. He serves as Superman's eyes and ears over the world, offering insight on any activity deemed disruptive. At the end of Year Two he discovers someone is trying to hack into the Regime's system during a war with the Green Lantern Corps (Oracle) and goes to the Watchtower to locate her. Jim Gordon follows and corners him, managing to rip Cyborg's metallic face plate off and knock him unconscious, stopping the locating sequence. Cyborg spends most of the next year a prisoner of the Insurgency until he is released when the two groups collide in a battle that nearly destroys them when Trigon and Mr. Mxyzptlk get involved. In Year Four he and the Regime are confronted by the Greek Gods, who want Superman to step down as ruler. While the Regime is forced to go underground, they come together to defeat the gods once and for all. During Year Five tension grows among the Regime because of Superman's growing hostility and controversial decisions, such as enlisting the aid of villains to help the Regime. Cyborg is especially disgusted when he discovers that during a rally with supporters of the Joker who reject Superman, the Man of Steel killed over two hundred defenseless protesters in anger. Batman and Batwoman later go to the Hall of Justice to kidnap Cyborg because he is the only one aware of this and has the information stored in his data. He is incapacitated and taken underground to the ruins of Metropolis where Batgirl works to find the data and reveal to the world. While they succeed in finding it, Raven casts a massive black out over the world to prevent the video from being seen, and the Insurgency is forced to retreat before Flash comes to get Cyborg. Superman has Cyborg erase any data containing information on his killings so the incident will not repeat itself. ''Injustice 2'' Cyborg appears in a prequel comic to the sequel game. He remained in prison with Superman, even after the League of Assassins and impostor Batman's Suicide Squad raid the Ryker's Island to free only Damian Wayne/the current Nightwing. In other media Television Animation * Cyborg appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the final incarnation of Super Friends),The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians animatedsuperheroes.com voiced by Ernie Hudson. Cyborg's origin was told via a medical journal read by Dr. Martin Stein saying Cyborg was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident destroyed most of his body and his father replaced part of his body with machine parts. Also, he is not a Titan. He becomes fast friends with teammate Firestorm. He is an affiliate of the Justice League of America under Superman. In the introductory episode to Cyborg, "The Seeds of Doom", Cyborg's abilities save Earth from Darkseid's seeds, but as Superman warns, make Darkseid a dangerous enemy to Cyborg, so Cyborg joins the team and proves a valuable asset. * When Justice League was pitched to the Kids' WB network, the lineup originally included three young members as protégés for the Justice League. The members would have been Robin, Impulse, and an original character described as a "teenage female version of Cyborg" (Cyborgirl or Natasha Irons). The promo is viewable on the fourth disc of the Justice League Season One boxset. '' animated series.]] * Cyborg appears in the Teen Titans animated series, voiced by Khary Payton. This version of Cyborg is very similar to his comic book counterpart. His nickname is 'Cy' and, like most of his teammates, is never referred to by his given name. However, he does take the alias 'Stone' (based on his real last name) in the Season 3 episode "Deception". The two main differences are his design and that he is more easygoing than his comics counterpart. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his Titans Hunt counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into it as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. He is also capable of shooting the same blasts from his cannon out of the bottom of his foot (shown in the episodes "Winner Take All" and "Titans East"). Cyborg is the Titans' chief technician and gadgeteer. He is responsible for the construction of Titans Tower's electronic and security systems and the team's main vehicles (the T-Car and T-Sub, later converted into the T-Ship). His most dominant personality faults featured in the series are his enormous appetite and a tendency to be overly vain about his work ("Deep Six", "Car Trouble" and "Wavelength"); as a result, he fosters a special dislike for those who abuse his devices irresponsibly, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood. On occasion, Cyborg acts as the team's second-in-command, but he tends to butt heads with Robin on rather trivial matters. He also is good friends with Beast Boy. In "Deception" it is revealed that he never had a chance to finish high school due to the circumstances that made him what he is. The only time Cyborg's personal history has been discussed is in "Deception" in which he discusses his involuntary cyborg status with Starfire, and in "The End" when Trigon creates duplicates that reflect the dark side of each character. During the fight between Cyborg and his duplicate, Cyborg's dark duplicate says "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't have a mommy.". Despite his easy going nature he has shown to be very serious. In "Go!" which revealed how the Teen Titans met, and the spin-off comic book series Teen Titans Go! revealed that his mother died, and he was injured to the extent he required his cybernetic implants in a car accident. * Cyborg appears in Mad. In episode 44, Cyborg (voiced by Hugh Davidson) is seen competing in a half-machine competition against Winter the Dolphin and Hiccup and Toothless. In episode 45, a segment that parodies Teen Titans with Titanic has Cyborg (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) disappointed that his ship was taken down by an iceberg and fires on it. In episode 46, Cyborg joins the other superheroes in a musical number that asks Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman on why they are called "Super Friends". On his part, Cyborg was seen paying Wonder Woman when the chorus sings about the "union dues". In here, Cyborg's mechanical eye is on the wrong side. * Cyborg returns in the New Teen Titans series of shorts with Khary Payton reprising his role except for "Lightning Round" where he is instead played by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Cyborg returns in Teen Titans Go! with Khary Payton reprising his role. He is Beast Boy's best friend and his favorite food is burgers. In this show, Cyborg is half and half on the fact that he's part robot as while he misses some things he had as a human (the sweet feeling of knee skin), he also enjoys the cool things half robots do. When not fighting crime, he is depicted as being a lazy slob, which has made him very knowledgeable of 80s culture. He also has a relationship with Jinx, which the Titans disapprove of due to Jinx being a member of the H.I.V.E. Five. * Cyborg appears as part of the Justice League in the television special Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered, with Khary Payton reprising his role. * Cyborg appears in the animated web series DC Super Hero Girls, voiced again by Khary Payton. * Cyborg appears in the animated series Justice League Action, once again voiced by Khary Payton. Live-action * Cyborg appeared in the 15th episode of Smallville'''s fifth season, which was also titled "Cyborg", and premiered on February 16, 2006. In this version, Victor (Lee Thompson Young), is a former Metropolis High School football star. He is involved in a car accident that kills him, supposedly, and the rest of his family. However, he is secretly rebuilt by Cyntechnics scientists including Dr. Alistair Krieg (Mackenzie Gray), who experimented on a group of test subjects. Victor was the only test subject to survive the experiments. Cyntechnics was bought up by LuthorCorp shortly before Victor's escape. Lex denies any knowledge of Cyntechnics' secretive activities. Although Victor's cybernetic enhancements are entirely endoskeletal instead of exoskeletal as they are in the comics and other media, a shot of Clark Kent's X-ray vision reveals that Victor's cranial armor covers the same-shaped area as it does in the comics. He also bleeds a dark fluid as he does in the comics. ''Smallville never uses the name "Cyborg" in his first appearance. Instead, Victor refers to his enhancements as "bionic", and the episode explicitly references the 1970s television series The Six Million Dollar Man which also featured a cybernetically-enhanced "bionic" man. Lee Thompson Young reprised his role in "Justice", a Season 6 episode about Green Arrow gathering together a group of individuals to combat Lex Luthor and his experiments. The episode premiered on January 18, 2007. In this episode, Victor has finally taken the name "Cyborg", as Green Arrow's team uses code names. Also on the team are Aquaman and Impulse. While Victor was last seen with a girlfriend named Katherine, he explains that his mechanical parts put a strain on the relationship. After their eventual break up, Victor states that it was Green Arrow who kept him from committing suicide. The episode also shows Cyborg wearing something of a costume (a stylized silver vest), and utilizing further enhancements Green Arrow gave him. One of his new functions allows him to hack into and disable security systems. While connecting to machines, Cyborg's left eye glows red, another nod to his comic book incarnation. Cyborg gets mentioned by codename in the season 9 episode "Checkmate" by Amanda Waller, demanding to know the names and faces of everyone who ever worked for Watchtower (aka Clark and Chloe). Young again reprised his role as Victor Stone in the season 9 finale titled "Salvation". He reported in to Watchtower of the battle against the Kandorians. Cyborg is a main character in the online animated Smallville spin-off Smallville Legends: Justice & Doom along with the other Justice Leaguers. In episode three, he displays additional abilities such as offensive sound wave projection. Film Live-action * Cyborg appears in the DC Extended Universe played by Ray Fisher. He first appears in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in a brief sequence of footage that is viewed by Wonder Woman. The footage depicts Cyborg's origin story. Fisher will reprise the character in the Justice League films, the first set for release on November 17, 2017, and its sequel, along with a standalone solo film scheduled for April 3, 2020. Cyborg's cybernetic parts are 100% CGI. Animation * Cyborg also appears in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo movie, voiced by Khary Payton. In the movie, Cyborg goes to Tokyo with the rest of the Titans to find Brushogun. However, he ends up going to an "all you can eat" buffet instead, angering the cook, who cannot satisfy Cyborg's appetite. After its revealed that Brushogun is being used by the local detective for his own selfish purposes, the Titans manage to pull the withered old ink wizard free of the machine stealing his magic to create soldiers. Cy then says "it's about time" when Robin and Starfire finally share a romantic kiss. At the end of the film, Cy is given a large meal as thanks for his help in saving Tokyo. * An unnamed alternate version of Cyborg from a parallel Earth appears briefly in the animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, working as a "Made Man", lackeys of the Crime Syndicate, among many other alternate versions of well known characters from DC Comics. * Cyborg appears in Justice League: Doom, voiced by Bumper Robinson. In the film, this version is depicted as a cheerful but resourceful person. Cyborg is called by Batman during a fight with the Royal Flush Gang using a new type of dimensional projector. He states that this is not their standard M.O.. He ends up working alongside the Justice League after saving Wonder Woman from a deadly nanite poison created by Cheetah. Cyborg aids the team during the final battle against Vandal Savage and the Legion of Doom, and is later inducted into the team for his role in averting the destruction of Earth (in a clear connection to The New 52 team). * Cyborg appears in Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite, voiced by Brian Bloom. * Cyborg appears in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, voiced by Michael B. Jordan. In the film's beginning, he appears with the Justice League to disarm Professor Zoom's bombs. With Captain Atom's help, Cyborg disarms Captain Boomerang's bomb. In the distorted Flashpoint timeline, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero. He puts together a group to stop the war between Aquaman's and Wonder Woman's forces, however, Batman is the only holdout. After Lex Luthor's death to intercept Aquaman's doomsday device, Cyborg is relieved of duty. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flash for help in tracking down the government branch responsible for holding Kal-El. The three sneak into the underground bunkers, and eventually find a weakened Kal-El. After Kal-El's powers deals with the guards and Flash's worsening seizures, Cyborg and the other heroes are motivated by Flash to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war on their own. When the heroes arrive to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, Cyborg confronts Aquaman. Unfortunately, Aquaman almost kills Cyborg, however, Kal-El arrives but cannot save Cyborg from dying from his wounds. His fate was, however, undone after Flash restores the world's timeline. * Cyborg appears in Justice League: War, voiced by Shemar Moore. The movie starts with Victor Stone as a human and a skilled football player (nicknamed "Victory"). However, Victor's father deliberately misses his games, believing that the physical prowess of an ordinary human will be meaningless in the future world of superhumans. Victor's mother seems to be dead by the time the movie starts. At the beginning of the Apokolips invasion, Victor is hit by an energy blast (the energy being similar to that used to create new Parademons) and left without a right arm or left leg. Barely alive, he is brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. His father attempts to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ends up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he is completely covered by metal, but some parts break off his face during the battle, making him look much like his other versions. His former becomes sleeker after he crash-lands in front of the yet-to-be-formed Justice League. He was shown to be capable of interfacing with Apokoliptean technology, to the extent of halting the invasion by inverting all the Boom Tubes used for the invasion. In the final scene, when the heroes are being honored, Victor's father is shown in the crowd, finally proud of his son. * Cyborg appears in the animated film JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, voiced by Avery Kidd Waddell. * Cyborg appears in the animated film Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, with Shemar Moore reprising his role. Continuing on from War, Cyborg is still adapting to not having a normal life. He resides at the Hall of Justice, which was built for the Justice League; however, only Shazam comes to visit. Cyborg explains that "there is no Justice League" – it's just something the human race came up with to make themselves feel safe. He also has had some of his remaining internal organs replaced with machinery, allowing him to spend extended periods underwater or in space. A former assistant of his father's, who has a crush on him, tries numerous times throughout the film to ask him on date, but her indirect methods fail. Cyborg proves valuable as he can project images of what he's seen; this allows him to broadcast Ocean Master's boasting about killing his mother, thus making the Atlanteans ally themselves with the hybrid Arthur Curry/Aquaman, the only other heir to the throne. * Cyborg appears in the animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, with Khary Payton reprising his role. * Cyborg, along with his father, Silas Stone, appear in Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem, with Khary Payton reprising his role. * An alternate version of Victor Stone appears in Justice League: Gods and Monsters voiced by Taylor Parks. His father Silas was commissioned by Superman to look at Kryptonian technology, but he and his father were killed by a Metal Man designed to look like Superman. Silas notably fought back with sonic equipment similar to that seen in Cyborg's armor, while Victor used a grenade launcher. They are both killed by its heat vision. Superman later finds their charred skeletons holding each other; he holds a moment of silence to honor them. * Cyborg appears in the animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, voiced again by Khary Payton. * Cyborg appears in the animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash, with Khary Payton reprising his role. * Cyborg appears in Justice League vs. Teen Titans, with Shemar Moore reprising his role. In the film, it is shown that he relates to the Titans more closely than the other members of the League, as he is closer in age to the teens. While he remains with the Justice League, he visits the Titans on occasion. * Cyborg appears in the animated film Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout, voiced by Khary Payton once again. * Cyborg makes a cameo appearance in the animated film Justice League Dark. * Cyborg appears in The Lego Batman Movie as a member of the Justice League. Video games * Cyborg is a playable character in the Teen Titans Game Boy Advance and console video games, with Khary Payton reprising his role in the latter. * Cyborg appears in the cinematic trailer for DC Universe Online, voiced by Alexander Brandon. He is seen fighting alongside Batman and the Flash. In the hero campaign, he alongside Starfire, Nightwing, and Donna Troy are corrupted by Trigon (who is trying to control Raven). Once the players free Cyborg from Trigon's spell, he helps to track down Raven before Trigon fully controls her. * Cyborg appears as a playable fighter in Injustice: Gods Among Us with Khary Payton reprising his role. One of this version's mid-battle quotes is "boo-yah" from Teen Titans animated series. In the Regime's reality, Cyborg is a member of Superman's Regime (while all the other Titans (excluding Raven) were killed in Metropolis before Superman's reign) and was first seen with Raven torturing Deathstroke until they were defeated by Green Lantern. The main universe Cyborg ends up in the Regime's reality where he ends up fighting the alternate Deathstroke and Lex Luthor until his Justice League teammates and the alternate Batman arrive and clear things up. Cyborg accompanies Deathstroke into taking over the Watchtower where Cyborg fights the Regime's Catwoman and Cyborg. One combat sequence sees the Cyborgs of two worlds attempting to hack each other's implants to a standstill; neither succeeding, they decide to fight purely physically, culminating in the 'prime' Cyborg defeating his counterpart. After the Regime was defeated, the main Cyborg pays a visit to the alternate Lex Luthor's grave. In his single player battle ending, Cyborg leads the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to defeat the remaining forces of Superman's regime. He uses Kryptonian technology to upgrade his cybernetics, and finds out that he can control an army of Superman's robots, which he will use to bring justice to the world. * Cyborg appears as a main and (Wii U only) playable character in Scribblenauts Unmasked. He is a member of the Justice League who first appears on the Watchtower. When Maxwell arrives, so do Doppelganger and Deathstroke. They arrive in search of a starite. Luckily for Maxwell, they do not find it but they get away and spring Amazo from his Watchtower cell. Maxwell assists Cyborg in defeating Amazo. Later, Cyborg is hacked by Brainiac, leaving him unable to move. As such, he is the only Justice Leaguer who does not fight their nemesis again. He is fixed by Maxwell, fortunately. When Brainiac teleports the rest of the Justice League, Cyborg attempts to suggest bringing alternate versions of the Justice League to defeat Brainiac, but he to is teleported before he can finish his sentence. Fortunately, Maxwell and Lily figure out what he was saying. Cyborg later bids Maxwell and Lily farewell with the rest of the Justice League. * Cyborg appears as a playable character in the video game Infinite Crisis. * Cyborg returns as a playable character in Injustice 2, with Khary Payton reprising his role. This version is still allied with Superman's Regime. In the story mode, he and Catwoman team up to remove Brother Eye from Brainiac's control. In his ending, Cyborg takes Brainiac's 12th level intellect and ship's data core after defeating the villain. He uses his newfound powers to restore the cities that Brainiac stole from Earth and plans on restoring the thousands of worlds Brainiac has stolen with the help of the Titans that he brought back using his new powers. * Cyborg can be seen on a picture on a newspaper in Batman: Arkham Knight. Lego * Cyborg appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced by Brian Bloom. He is sent to Gotham by Martian Manhunter and climbs Wayne Tower with Green Lantern, Robin and Batman as they chase the Joker robot. They then jump off and battle the Joker robot while free falling. He finally helps defeat Joker and Lex Luthor on the ground outside Wayne Tower. * Cyborg appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, with Bumper Robinson reprising the role. He is one of the main story characters. * Cyborg is a playable character in Lego Dimensions, with Bumper Robinson reprising his role once more. Using the Cyborg Figure in the Teen Titans Go! adventure world turns him into his incarnation from the same series, reprised by Khary Payton. Toys * A Cyborg figure, in DCAU style, was released in the Justice League Unlimited toyline in late 2009. * A Cyborg figure was released by DC Direct in 2001 as part of its Teen Titans series, and he was also included in the 2003 Classic Teen Titans Box Set, presented in gold bionics as opposed to his standard silver. * Two versions of the character were released in Mattel's DC Universe Classics action figure line: a standard version, and a KB Toys exclusive version that featured Cyborg with a "sonic arm". * In the 1980s, a very hard-to-find version was made for the Kenner Super Powers Collection. * A Cyborg figure based on The New 52 Justice League was available in late 2012. Miscellaneous * Cyborg is a member of the Super Friends in the direct-to-video original animation DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010), voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Cyborg appears in all three Robot Chicken DC Comics Specials voiced by Abraham Benrubi in the first one and by Seth Green in the second one. In the first one, he is seen in the intro with the series mascot teaming up to take down Bitch Puddin' and Deathstroke. In the battle at the Aquaman appreciation party, he is attacked by the Humping Robot, another staple character from the series. In the second one, there's a skit which shows Cyborg going to the bathroom by writing "Poop" on a floppy disk that comes out and he drops it into a toilet. In the battle against Starro on the beach, Cyborg's quickly incapacitated when he touches the water. In the third one, he strips down most of his mechanical body before taking a shower and crawls on his nubs on the floor. See also References External links * World of Black Heroes: Cyborg Biography *DCDP: Cyborg (Victor Stone) – DC Database Project Category:2008 comics debuts Category:American superheroes Category:Black superheroes Category:Male characters in comics Category:Smallville characters Category:Injustice characters Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Characters created by Marv Wolfman Category:Characters created by George Pérez Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional roboticists Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional programmers Category:Fictional computer scientists Category:Fictional software engineers Category:Fictional football players Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1980